Rain
by AngelMiko289
Summary: Kikyo's thought on the day that she got the Shikon No Tama, while it was raining?


* * *

A/N: I'm back!!!

Inuyasha: With what? More junk?

Me: Nope! I'm writing a Kikyo one-shot!

Inuyasha: B-b-bu-u-t-t-t

Me: HA! So there! But since Kikyo is in this fanfic....

Inuyasha: (gulps)

Me: (Turns into an announcer and a stage appears out of nowhere) Give a warm (or cold) welcome to KIKYO!!! (no one claps) Okay... then that was for nothing.

(Then Kikyo appears and it's like a ghost town.)

Me: (Turns around and finds nothing.) Anyways let's begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters! So leave be!!!

* * *

Rain

By: AngelMiko289

* * *

:.Kikyo's POV.:

I sighed as I opened the rice thin paper door.

I looked outside and then again sighed once more.

It was raining.

It would seem a little unusual that I love the rain.

But it's because what had happened on that day.

Today was the day that I was given the Shikon Jewel.

And my future as a living person would soon come to an end as well.

It was also the day that I learned about the true power of the Jewel of Four Souls from the demon slayers.

It was when Keade was young.......

* * *

_.:Flashback starts:._

"_Oni-chan! Oni-chan! Some people are here to see you!" shouted Keade as she ran with her little feet running through the cold ground._

_She ran up to me, and then I stood up, wondering who they were. _

"_Keade tell them that I'll be waiting inside the temple" I murmured to Keade as I went outside and went inside the temple. _

_I waited until the demon slayer came. The leader, (Sango's dad) of the group had Keade on his shoulders. Then he put her down carefully._

"_Are you Kikyo?" asked the leader._

"_Yes I'm Kikyo." I replied, stonily as I nodded at them. _

_The demon slayers all bowed down, then the leader stood up and gave me a deer skin box. Inside of the box was the Jewel of Four Souls. I gasped. _

'_The Shikon Jewel?! Why isn't with a more experienced priestess?' I thought. _

"_You are the only one who can purify it Kikyo-sama." said the demon slayer. _

_I nodded, a little confused._

"_I'll explain it to you but what says here must not leave this building. Not a word." the demon slayer had said._

_I nodded again._

"_This jewel can be used for good, if fallen in the right hands. But it also can be used for evil if it is fallen in the wrong hands as well. If the holder of the jewel has a pure of heart, then the jewel can be purified. But if the holder's heart is tainted with malice the jewel, the jewel will be tainted further. We have heard that you are the most powerful miko. You might be able to purify the jewel completely!" finished the leader of the demon slayers._

_He stood up and he motioned the others to stand up. Then they left._

_.:Flashback Ends.:_

* * *

.:End of Kikyo's POV:.

* * *

Kikyo sighed and smiled wirily, "I never that promise either. I can't say that I have purified it. You can say that I tainted the jewel."

She sighed again, and went back inside.

Closing the paper thin rice door, behind her as the rain continued to fall down.

* * *

* * *

A/N: Okay I'm finished with that. And I kinda like Kikyo because she helps out Kagome, Inuyasha and the rest. But I more pity her then like her. Because she thinks she gets betrayed.

Inuyasha: (appearing behind me) yeah... But that's no reason to drag me to hell!

Me: AHHHHH!!! WERE DID YOU COME FROM??!!!

Inuyasha: (sigh) I came from behind you bitch, you don't have to scream so loud!

Me: Then where were you when Kikyo was here?

Inuyasha: Well..... I was inside the closet. I didn't want to meet her. And take me down to hell.

Me: Because..... Why?

Inuyasha: Well...(starts blushing)

Me: (gasp) Your blushing!!!! Awwwww... so who's the lucky girl Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: SHUUDAP! (grumble grumble)

Me: What?

Inuyasha: It's Kagome okay? Now just get off my back!!!

Me: do you still love Kikyo then?

Inuyasha: No...

Me: KIKYO!!! Inuyasha doesn't love you!!!!

Inuyasha: WAIT!!!

Kikyo: WHAT?! (stomps in then takes out her bow and arrows then start shooting at him.)

Inuyasha: GRACEEEEEEEE HELPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!

Me: (watching in the seat, eating some pocky and ramen) No way you two –timing pig! Or is it dog- pig...... (Me, pondering about that, when Inuyasha was dodging arrows. Then my sister comes in then sweatdropps)

My sister: What's going on here?

Me: Oh nothing! (Then Kagome walks in.)

Kagome: Why is Kikyo in here?

Me: 'Cause I felt sorry for her.

Kikyo: (turns around with red blood eyes. With bloody murder on her face) What did you say?

Me: (gulps) WHA!!! HELPPPPPPPPPP!!!!! INUYASHA! KAGOME!!!! HELP!!!!

Inuyasha: nope. You wouldn't help me. )then starts munching on my pocky and ramen)

Kagome: Okay...

My sister: Okay you guys, since my sister is busy right at this moment... well more like about to die, so I'll type for her! Review for her!

Me: (in the background). HELPPPPPP!!!

Kikyo: DIEEEEE!!


End file.
